Don't Ever Leave
by sasukesgirlsexy
Summary: Sasuke really felt alone even with his team so he takes Sakura and makes her his slave.  Now she is with him she will never leave him ever. lemons plz read and reviwe
1. Chapter 1

Don't Ever leave

It was December 31, New Year's eve 11:55. Sakura was walking to the party at Ino's place she was thinking to herself ''_in five more minutes it will be 4 years when sasuke left''._

Then she hared a sound she started running then she blacked out and all she felt was her blood dripping down her neck. When she came to she was in a room on a really soft bed with black satin sheets. It was a big room it had no windows and a door that lead to the bathroom. After a second the bathroom door opened and showed Sasuke with no shirt on and a smirk on his god like face. He stepped to the side of the bed "so do you like our new room, I hope you do" he said as he twirled his fingers on a lock of her pink hair " from now on your mine forever see that neackles it takes away all your chakra now let's get you washed up". Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom the bathtub was all ready filled up sakura was scared. "Sasuke I really don't want to do this-"Sasuke spoke "well I'm not giving you a chose am I didn't I say you are my slave to" Sakura was scared she tried to get out sasukes arms but with no success she gave up all her energy was gone. Sasuke undressed her very slowly when he was do with her she covered herself but sauke just moved her hands out the way " get in" he said, she did what he said and sat there in the warm water sasuke started to wash her with strawberry body wash. After that embarrassing time with Sasuke, Sakura felt so weak.

Sasuke opened up the closet to show women's clothes. Sasuke picked out a black short skirt and a black tank top. He handed them the items to her and she put them on it fit her really good and showed her curvy body and the low cut tank top showed off her breast." It fits you very well my blossom now let's get you something to eat and meet the others". "Others" Sakura said "you mean we're not the only ones." Sasuke nodded his head and held her hand and lead her down to the dinner table and she was a guy with white hair and sharp teeth and a red head girl that looked like a slut. Sakura felt ok until the red head girl opened her mouth " what the fuck it that Sasuke she looks like a slut." Sasuke looked at her and said " I didn't ask for you to talk" he said in a dark voice, " anyway this is Sakura she's the new team member" he said as he pulled a lock of her hair. Sakura was now scared and Sasuke knew she was and he loved it. When dinner came it looked really good but before she could pick up her chopsticks Sasuke said " come on Sakura lets eat in my room". And then they headed to his room and sat there together " here let me feed you" he said while picking up the chopsticks and hold some food in between " now open". Sakura didn't open her mouth. Sasuke put the chopsticks down and lifted her face with his hand " now Sakura we have to be a good slave to me or you can get in big truoble". Sakura moved her head away from Sasuke. Then Sasuke got really anger and picked her up by her hair she was in much pain " now Sakura see what I mean now I have to punish you now what we should do for your punishment I know" he let her go and went in back of her and ripped the back of her skrit with her underwaer with it then he sat down and put her over his knee. " now if you want to act like a child I have to punish you like one I will give you 30 hits and you have to say more Sasuke-kun got it" Sakura didn't want more than she wanted so she nodded ok and he began. _smack "more sasuke-kun" smack "please sasuke" smack "Sasuke". _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my people I am sorry that haven't been uploaded in a long time. And I hear you guy's thank you for telling me what I need to do. So thank you and I will fix it. But let's get a new chapter up here it is.**

**Sakura's pov**

It's been a week I have stayed here with Sasuke and his team hebi, and I can't take it anymore. First that girl Karin is trying to hurt me every time she sees me. Plus Sasuke had been touching me ass, I still can't forget that spanking he gave me on the first day and it still hurts. I need to get out of here.

**Sasuke's pov**

The last week has been great having Sakura here is the best thing that happened to me, and that spanking I gave her really turned me on I could had fucked right then and there but I know she is a virgin, and I have something nice for her.

**In the morning**

"Sakura**!**" Sasuke yelled as he saw that she didn't come down stairs when he told her that they were going out just the two of them.

"What the hell do you want" Sakura said whit anger dripping out of her mouth.

"I told you to be ready in five minutes, and don't you dare use that tone with me remember the first time you were punished". He said with a smile.

Sakura was now scared she still remembered what happened she was so humiliated. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun it won't happen again." She said with a scared voice then went over to stand beside Sasuke. And Sasuke hugged her and rubbed her back. Sakura was did not noticed that Sasuke put his hand up inside her shirt. Sakura was now in his grip and she couldn't get out of it, in her mind she screamed.

Then Sasuke went down in her ear and said "guess where we are going, we are going to go shopping for tonight."

Then Sasuke took her hand and got out the door. The walk down in the town and then went into an alley way, there was a door, Sasuke knocked on it and it opened. Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. Sex toys, very small outfits that can't cover anything, bondage stuff like ropes and hand cuffs.

"Hello" said a woman in a sexy bunny suit "what can I do for you today".

"We're here to get bondage stuff and some outfits for my girlfriend here" said Sasuke

"Very well than we will set up a room for you and bring something's in for you to see please follow me". They finely stopped in a room that was like a dressing room but bigger and a curtain for someone to change and a couch in front of it.

"Ok I will be back with some stuff for her and a bondage book for you". With that she left the room.

"Sasuke I don't like it here" Sakura said.

"Well to bad like I said tonight will be a night you won't forget". Sasuke said with a smirk on his lips. And then the door opened and the bunny came with a rack of clothes I was guessing that was for me and a book that said bondage on it.

"Ok" said the bunny "let's get you undressed and into some of these things".

**Sakura's pov**

We went behind the curtain and she held up a black corset and lace underwear to match and a black bow for my hair. She put the corset on me and tied it up and made me slip my underwear off and put on the lace one then she tied the bow in my hair and she put red lipstick on my face and blush on my cheeks.

"Are you ready to show him" she said to me I nodded my head and walked out. "So what do you think about this one" she said to Sasuke who looked me up and down.

"I like it" he said whit a smirk and stood up and walked over to me and walked around me in circles. "We'll take it and I picked out some bondage stuff" he turned to the bunny "thank you for all you help" he said

Later that day we went to a restaurant to get some food.

"Sakura, can I ask you something" Sasuke said.

"Yes what is it."

"Did Karin hurt you in any way since you came here?"

"No, not at all". I lied she tried to do lots of things to me when Sasuke wasn't looking.

"Ok, well let's head home now" he took her hand and led her out of the place.

**At home**

"What the hell are you doing with my man" Karin yelled at Sakura

"None of your concern Karin"Sasuke said. "Come on Sakura we're going to my room".

"Sasuke what is the bondage stuff for" I said in a worried voice.

"This" he held up a bag "this is for tonight and any other times you are bad, now be a good girl and run me a bath".

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to get it warm and grabbed so towels. Then the door opened to see Sasuke at the door looking at her.

"Well this is what we are going to do you wash me and I will tell you about tonight". Sakura nodded yes. And then Sasuke said "aren't you going to undress me".

She walked up to him and took off his shirt and she stopped at the pants. "Well you should do as you told if you know what's good for you" he said. Sakura got down on her knees and zipped the zipper down and pulled down his pants, then she saw his underwear, she put her fingers in the band a pulled them down and she saw it he dick and it was huge. She blushed a little and got up.

"Now that's my girl" Sasuke said when get in the tub "now this is what we are going to do tonight".

**And done I hoped you like this one and there's many more to come**

**Remember R&R.**


	3. to my readers

**Author note**

**Sorry for not updated fast. I am editing it to make sure it just right this is one my favorite story to write. So a few more days and then I will put up the new chapter thanks for being a great readers ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

After I gave sasuke his bath I saw what's he's going to put in me, his "thing" was so big and huge and thick. I am now scared for what's going to come tonight. Now I have to get ready for tonight, slowly putting the bow on my head and the red lipstick on feeling like an easy girl. But as long sasuke doesn't know I am a masochist, but it's going to show tonight when I'm yelling for more, for him to hit me and call me dirty names my favorite is bitch.

Now I have a big problem, my underwear is soaked and I feel like I'm on fire. Oh well I guess I will have to take care of that. I went over to the door and opened it to make sure no ones in the hallway, sadly the door doesn't have a lock but I need to do this. I walked over the bed and took off all my clothes and started to rub my beast while my other hand was slowly making its way down my body and into my wet core. I put two fingers in me pumping them fast, and right now I didn't care if anybody saw me or heard me cry out and moan I loved it.

Sasuke's POV

I knew the way I saw Sakura's look on her face when she saw my manhood she had a look of fear in her eyes, I love that look on her scared face of hers it really turns me on. Well I shouldn't keep my pure blossom waiting, but soon she won't be pure am I will be the one making sure of that. Tonight is going to be- "yes right there deeper yes, yes". I walked towards the noise that was coming from my room; I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes Sakura was touching herself. She didn't even know I was in the room. Sitting on a chair seeing her go. Looking at her round breast as she rubs them, then she cums all over my bed and I finely I said something.

"So you started the fun without me" Sasuke said with his smirk.

"S-Sasuke how long have you been watching me" Sakura said.

"Sakura are you a masochist".

"No what made you think that, that's so-".

"If you don't want to tell me I would find out myself".

Sasuke went over to Sakura and pulled the cover and grabbed her hair, hard. "You like that Sakura say it beg for more". Sasuke slapped her face and put four fingers into for core. "Sakura you're so tight well that's going to change over time and I see the smile on your face, it really turns me on".

Sasuke zipped his pants and took them off along with his underwear "say it Sakura". "Ok ok you win, Sasuke I want you to do me hard in both holes make me yours". Sakura screamed at the top of lungs. Right when Sakura said that Saskue pushed himself in her pussy. "Shit Sakura you are so tight, you're a bitch aren't you".

Sakura came when Sasuke called a bitch; she fell on the bed covered in her blood. She kept that smile on her face "Sasuke-kun –".

"What is it my deflowered blossom" Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Sasuke-kun please hurt me a lot more I am begging you please" begging on her knees.

"My dear little blossom I will hurt you a lot and I will spoil you because your mine, when I tell you to do something you have to do it".

"Ok I'm yours" Sakura said

"Good"

_**Sorry for being so fucking late**_


	5. Chapter 5

I need ideas to continue this story so if you have some pm me and I might use it and if I do I will put your name on it will be a great help to me.

Hope to hear from you soon


End file.
